Lineage: A Kim Possible fanfiction
by eoraptor
Summary: Kim has a secret, one which explains a lot. But she needs to share it with someone or be driven insane by it. New Material! Rated T for Language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lineage**__: A Kim Possible Fan Fiction_

_By Eoraptor_

_Kim Possible and related characters © 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company. I in no way own them, and this is a fan work for enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

_

The smack of flesh on flesh was like thunder in the nearly silent room. For the last few seconds the only sounds had been their shuffling feet, their breathing, and Kim's occasional giggles. Shego's vocalizations had been increasingly displeased in response to the giggles.

Rolling back and guarding her injured face with her forearm, the mercenary replayed the last interchange quickly in her mind. She didn't like what she saw.

The redhead was dancing around her blows, and increasingly her blocks, as though she had choreographed the entire fight herself. This was the first blow that the former cheerleader had landed on her, but Shego had the sense that that was more by choice than by opportunity.

"Nice shot, Pumpkin." The former hero wiped her lip and smirked around the already-swelling flesh. She slowly moved in a circle around the redhead, and noted with some small frustration that Possible wasn't even breathing hard. Well, not hard enough any way.

"Glad you liked it." Kim quipped back, smiling cheerily. And then she was on Shego again.

The mercenary thrashed and swept and blocked with everything she had, but again, Kim spun and danced around her arms and fists as though she could read Shego's mind. An elbow pounded into her momentarily unprotected gut, and the evil lieutenant coughed out a fetid breath. The only thing that kept her on her feet at the force of the blow was her butt slapping against the edge of a lab table.

Shego realized that Kim was toying with her. The redhead was weaving about her blows and redirecting her efforts with very little exertion. It pissed her off! Especially since, after that blow, Kim again stepped back and lightly bobbed on her feet, letting Shego assess her position.

"Glad you brought your 'A' game tonight, Princess… I would hate to think you spent all that time away just eating potato chips and watching Desperate Poolboys." She tried not to favour her wounded flank as she took another stance.

"That show's still on?" Kim chuckled playfully. "I haven't watched too much TV lately you know."

Once again the redhead was attacking, but this time she was throwing punches and short kicks, mainly because Shego wasn't. The pale woman was getting winded, and frustrated. Then she hit on a strategy. She flared her hands as brightly and hotly as she could as she blocked, which was something she usually didn't do.

It had the desired effect, as Kim immediately backed off a step or two from the intense heat and light, her eyes narrowing against the flare. Shego made an effort to resist breathing hard, against her instincts to gulp air as she regathered herself. She took only a split second before diving after Kim, her hands not dimmed one bit.

The former cheerleader danced backwards hard and fast for a moment, her eyes opened a bit more widely. Then, in a flash, she grinned and ducked under a claw swipe.

In the next second, Shego groaned and realized she was on the ground, her hands scorching the floor and a burning pain in her left shoulder. She shook her head hard to clear it, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out how she had gotten there.

Realizing Kim was still recovering from her attack, Shego lifted herself up onto her hands and pin-wheeled her legs. Kim overleapt her legs, back-flipping in typical cheerleader-fu style. The mercenary tried to capitalize on the opening, but her hands were still planted on the ground, and the plasma bolt she was finally able to sling out was hopelessly wide.

And then, it was over. Kim somehow, Shego was entirely uncertain how, managed to convert her backflip into a cartwheel, and ended with her foot right against Shego's throat.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my Molerat. Prepare to Die."

"What?!" Shego croaked, winded, wounded, and thoroughly confused. She looked up and boggled at the redhead, who wore a goofy grin.

"You just stay there. I've got a tapioca powered death-ray to destroy, and no sidekick to push the button for me." Kim chirped, winked, and then bounded off, with a spring in her step.

Shego's head bounced off the tile floor, and she groaned. She had neither the energy nor the will to give chase.

Two years that redhead had been gone. Completely absent from either the world-saving or social scenes. And then ten minutes ago, she had showed up in the rafters, tossed off a perfectly timed quip in the middle of Doctor Drakken's rant, and dove in as though it were two thousand seven again. Worse, she had just run Shego, a bonafide superhuman at the top of her game, ragged; and she seemed like she was actually having fun.

After a moment, Shego heard the whoop-whoop of a self-destruct klaxon and groaned. Climbing to her feet and looking around, she saw no sign of the hero girl, and frankly, at the moment she didn't care. She stumbled her way over to the escape hatch, kicked it open, and gripping her bruised flank, slipped through and into the dark tunnel.

A few minutes later, she emerged into the Icelandic night, and breathed deeply, the cold fresh air burning into her strained lungs. Looking around in the darkness, her comet-enhanced eyes allowing her to see much in the half-moon light, she noted that no one was around, not even Drakken.

With a sigh, the mercenary, straightened up and moved off into the darkness, planning to lick her wounds, find Drakken, and regroup.

_**-LINEAGE-**_

Regrouping seemed a lost cause. Drakken's spirit was hopelessly broken by the reappearence of Pumpkin, and he petulantly declared he would not even bother to try again. This left Shego with probably three weeks of downtime before he would come out of his funk to concoct a new plan, and for the first week or so she had gone utterly stirr crazy.

Then she had decided to find out just where Kimmie had been for the last two years. It started simply enough, with a Giggle search. That turned up… surprisingly little. There were some old newsposts and forum threads wondering at her dropping off the map shortly after the events of the Lorwardian attack, and then, nothing really.

Next she checked the .net. Same story there, though more forums to peruse. Everyone, of course, was happy she had gone; but then it went on for months with people speculating when or if she would return. It had finally quieted down in the last year or so. There were a few threads that talking about her sidekick's random appearances in Asia and mentioned her absence, but not much else.

After a break for a sandwich and a beer, she tried a few people searches. Nothing, nothing nothing no- No wait… She was stopped with a singular recent result. A forward cell phone number order for a K. Possible. Of course, it was a thin lead, K Possible could be many people in Kim's clan, or someone entirely unrelated… But it was all the emerald woman had to work with, and it was odd that it was the only trace of Kimmie before she'd shown up ten days prior.

In disguise, which for her was anything other than her cat suit or the white blouse Miss Go wore, Shego surveiled the address she'd found for a few days with no luck. Finally, after three days, and about to get back into her rental car, she caught sight of a redhead in a dark blue hoodie… Hmmm, dark blue…

She gave the mystery girl enough time to get settled into her routine, whatever that was, and then made her stealthy way to a tree in back of the small house. Pulling out some cheap fold-away binoculars, she scanned the house. Finally she settled on the kitchen, and found her girl moving about within.

"Hmmm, nice cut of meat… guess Kimmy has a guest coming over." Shego muttered as she observed. She arched a brow as the woman grabbed the red meat and wrung it into a glass with a funnel. At first she thought it was weird, but then she remembered her father did the same thing with fresh wild game. And it was dark red steak, like the deer Daddy had made her clean that one time. That was a memory which stuck with her; cow meat and pig was a lot pinker than that deer.

The more she watched the redhead moving around the kitchen, preparing dinner, the more she thought this was Kimmie, She moved with chipper energy and was bobbing her head to some unheard beat. She bounced and hopped and giggled and everything Shego expected of the cocky now-ex-cheerleader.

As the mercenary criminal watched, the redhead took out her phone and dialed someone. She began animatedly talking as she danced around the kitchen to unheard music, slicing up a vegetable of some sort, opening her oven for the steak, and the like.

Shego almost fell out of the tree when Kim took a drink from the glass by the stove.

"God that's one distracted girl," the mercenary pulled a face and shuddered, shaking off the disgusting view. "Blech. Anyways."

Looking back, she saw the glass gone, hopefully disposed of after the mix up, and the rest of the cooking apparently underway, the music being switched off. Then the redhead slipped out onto the back patio, and looked straight into the tree.

"You going to come down from there and eat? Or should I just set out some seed?"

Her jaw hanging slack, Shego shook her head then climbed down. "How in the heck…?"

"It's a small town Shego. People notice when a tall pale woman in a rented BMW comes around. That is a rental right? Not stolen?" Kim arched a brow at her pointedly.

"Of course I rented it… People look for stolen cars, not rentals. Now, how about the tree?" She resisted most of the impulse to snarl at her apprehension.

"Your Beemer was parked three blocks away, but no one but the attendant was in the convenience store there. And of course, someone was sitting on the bench waiting for the out-of-town bus, which doesn't come for three hours yet, and had no luggage. Then they were gone, but the car was still down the street. _Quod erat demonstrandum._" She tilted her head, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"That doesn't explain the tree." Shego snorted irritably at the cocky explanation.

"It's _my_ tree. It's the tallest in the neighborhood after last summer's storm, so I keep an eye on it for loose branches… and super villains." Kim laughed softly. "Look, I knew you were in town, so it wasn't difficult to know what you'd probably do. No different than you constantly watching the air ducts in Drakken's lairs. Now, you want some venison, or should I just tell you where the Cow & Chow is and send you on your way?"

"I hate deer." She tilted her nose up, her stomach lurching.

"Fine" Kim snorted, apparently exasperated. "I have some left over spaghetti if you want. Please come in and have dinner?"

Shego arched a brow at the redhead, who had her hands shoved in the pockets of her hoodie, and finally relented. "Fine, only if you tell me where the fuck you were for two years. I been bored stuffless."

"That was the plan." Kim supplied cryptically as she led Shego in the back door.

_**-LINEAGE-**_

"No," Kim offered after she had seated Shego, nuked up the leftovers for her, cut off a slice of the roast deer and veggies for herself, and sat down, "The plan was to show up and see if you'd follow my lead. The two years had nothing to do with you."

Shego had just asked if Kim had been playing her all along, more heat in her voice than her hands. Her eyes never left the redhead as she shed her hoodie and moved about the kitchen of the small house.

"Well, maybe not 'nothing'," Kim admitted as she cut into her rare steak. "I kept an eye out in case you and Drakken ever got your act together again like you did in New Mexico, but my leaving my hobbies behind didn't have anything to do with you specifically."

Shego studied her foe's face closely. She saw a flash of bitterness there and arched a brow. After a moment forking through her spaghetti, she sighed, "Alright. I'll bite, what _did_ it have to do with? And why bait me out after two years?"

"Can I answer the second first?" Kim tilted her head, her cheeks coloring slightly.

With a snort, Shego shrugged.

"I was bored. Well, mostly I was bored. I was a bit lonely too."

The mercenary bit back the impulse to curse and flambé the table and the girl sitting across from her, but her words still flew if plasma didn't, "I'm not some videogame to keep you amused, Princess."

"No!" Kim yelped, and then chewed her lip fiercely. "Look… Everything you're gonna hear me say is weird… and I mean weirder than Commodore Puddles using Area 51 as a chew toy weird. But… I trust you, okay?"

"Well, that makes one of us then, Cupcake; 'cause even I don't trust me." Shego smirked but continued eyeing the redhead.

"Fine…" Kim drolled out after a frustrated moment. "Firstly, haven't you asked yourself where Ron is at?"

"I just figured you two didn't work, teen love and all that," She shrugged. "Besides, I hear tell he's running around South East Asia in black pajamas. After he stepped it up against the big uglies, I steer well clear of him. Let my brother Glory Boy deal with your boy- ex boyfriend."

She relished the wash of bitterness and embarrassment roll over Kimmie's face. After a moment, she continued, "Fine… Start spilling. What made you dig me up when you could have gone and hunted up any of your old friends, enemies, or frienemies? And if you tell anyone I said frienemies I will barbecue you."

"Because we have something in common." She supplied after a heavy moment, "We're both different."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Shego held up her hands, and then moved to get up. "I don't care what the internet says… I am not into girls, so if this is you asking me for a date, forget about it."

"No!" the redhead once again squawked defiantly, "Well, maybe three years ago, but no! Look, will you sit down!? It took a lot of guts and a lot of planning to set all this up, okay?"

"Three years ago, huh?" Shego growled hotly, half-standing for several moments before reluctantly sitting down. "I always figured you went both ways. Rumors may start themselves, but they don't keep going like they did for us without some truth behind them."

"Yes," Kim let go a heavy breath, spearing a cut of venison and chewing for a long moment before continuing, "I'm bi. And no, it's not why I wanted to get your attention."

After a few more bites of food, which served to calm her and give her time to order her thoughts, the former teen hero continued, "Yeah, when I was in school and you were tying me to things that could kill me, I had a crush on you… but don't be weirded out by it, it's hardly the most damning thing you'll hear from me."

"Fine," Shego snorted, forking her spaghetti and taking a bite. "Not like it's the first time I got propositioned by a hot chick. Just don't start playing the My Chemical Infatuation tunes when I turn you down."

Kim let go a breath of irritation and tried to resume. "Look, I had a teen crush for an attractive woman, big whoop. I moved on after you melted my date, got involved with Ron, and that's that."

Kim allowed herself a small smirk of triumph when Shego flinched. She slid away her mostly-finished plate and sighed, sitting back. With no more meal to distract, she had to plunge forward with this. "Didn't you ever ask yourself how a sixteen year old girl could keep up with you day after day?"

"Don't flatter yourself Kimmie, but I just figured you were that freaking good, k?" Shego sniffed, still toying with her plate. "Besides, you weren't _that_ good. I beat you more times than you did me."

Kim gave a disbelieving sniff and then shrugged, "Maybe. But you never once wondered?"

"What, you're going to tell me you're some secret government experiment? A cyborg or a genetic freak or a highly trained and brainwashed Jane Bond?" Shego rolled her eyes as if those were actually implausible suggestions. "No, I never bothered to worry about it."

"Well you should have… a teenage girl fighting a bonafied superhuman hand to hand is not normal to most people." Kim actually laughed softly.

"Most people, Princess. For us, it's a day at the office." Shego shared the chuckle and shook her head. "Did you know there's another of you on the rise? Some girl named Yin in California. Yin Vincible. I swear, what is it with heroines and corny names?"

"Yeah, I heard of her. She's not too bad. A bit abrasive though." Kim shrugged. "Anyways, I was saying, you should have wondered, because I'm not normal."

"No crap Pumpkin," Shego rolled her unearthly green eyes. "But psychological defects aside, what are you getting at here?"

"Shego, I kept up with you because I'm not Homo sapiens. I'm Homo silny" Kim took a deep breath, sighing as she let fly her secret.

"Silly? Not a word I usually associate with you, but okay." Shego shrugged it off.

"No! Not Silly! Silny!" Kim grumped, pouting a bit. After a moment, she rubbed her hand across her face, seeing she was going to have to lead Shego directly to the truth instead of alluding to it. "Silny comes from the Czech word for strong."

Seeing that Shego was giving her a vaguely confused look, tinted with frustration and confusion, Kim rolled her eyes. "Shego, how would you describe my mom?"

"Your mom?" She arched a brow at the redhead.

"Yeah, tell me what you would say about her if someone asked you to describe her? You've met her a few times." Kim motioned with her hands for Shego to continue.

"Um, well, she's cool… She's pretty calm under fire, looks freaking incredible for a fourty-something mother of three. Tries a little bit too hard to be hip for her kids though." Shego looked up; searching for any indication she was on the right track.

Kim sighed heavily, yet again.

"What?"

"My mother is _also_ Homo silny, Shego. She's actually almost seventy."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Shego!" Kim gasped at the first hard swear word she had ever heard Shego speak. "Fine… I'll prove I'm different."

After a moment, she rolled her suddenly tense neck. Giving the emerald super-human a look, she stood up. Looking around for inspiration, she spied her ceiling on looking upwards. She moved her eyes from one side of the room to the other, counting silently and nodded to herself, and then jumped.

Straight up, from a flat footed stance, ten-plus feet to the ceiling, where she slammed her fingers through the gypsum, and crouched for several seconds, feet on the popcorn texturing as she held herself with only her fingertips. She then shot Shego a loaded look and dropped back to the floor, dusting the gypsum off her shoulders and eyeing the twin holes on either side of the otherwise invisible stud running through the ceiling.

"…" Shego sat forward a bit, "Well, I'm… surprised. I'll give you that. Now, aside from asking you to come and clean my windows on the third story… what is it you're trying to get me to ask here, Pumpkin?"

Sitting back down, Kimberly sighed once more, and eyed the damaged ceiling and speaking one of the ugliest words that she knew. "The word most people use for Homo silny is 'vampire,' Shego."

_**-LINEAGE-**_

It had taken a good ten minutes for Kim to calm the star-powered mercenary down. Somewhat.

"So the blood in the glass?!"

"…really was deer."

"Bull hockey! And that steak?! That was some poor unfortunate victim, maybe Adreana Lynn? You hated that wench!"

"It's really venison, Shego."

"And you lured me here to feed on me! Some freaky glow blood for your belly!"

Seeing that the mercenary was getting worked up to hysteria again, Kim walked to one side of the kitchen. She practically slammed open the door to the garage, and held it there, grinding her teeth. "Look! Deer! Dead! With A Gun!"

Normally, the sight of a dead, skinned deer hanging from the rafters of Kim's garage would have Shego losing her leftover spaghetti on the floor. The fact that it was apparently fresh enough to still be dripping once in a while didn't help that impulse any. But the evidence that it was obviously not a human being helped alleviate her need to vomit with relief that she was not in the presence of people-cutlets.

"And no. I did not even shoot it myself." Kim bit out irritably as she saw that Shego was calming down. "I bought it from a hunter this morning, cleaned it, and cut off a few flank steaks for dinner. With. You."

"I hate deer." Shego muttered again, weakly.

Kim allowed the garage door to swing closed. She moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Shego dumbly followed. She sat across from Kim, her hands finally extinguishing after having been engulfed for the last ten minutes.

After another five minutes during which the redhead begrudgingly allowed Shego to calm down, explanations and questions resumed.

"So, Vampires are real?"

"Please don't use that word." Kim tried not to scowl as heatedly as she felt. "It's no different than Nigger, Dyke, or a lot of other ugly phrases. But yes, technically, species other than Homo sapiens exist. Or races… there's still a bit of debate on that."

Shego was still pale, though one would be hard pressed to describe her as such given her normal palor. She swallowed, and tried to commit that to memory… no need to piss off the vampire with racial slurs. "So. Um, I guess since I saw you out jogging this morning, there are differences between you and Drac- um, that famous movie monster I mean?"

Kim laughed gently, despite her discomfort. It wasn't like Shego knew better, after all, and seeing her in genuine fright was a delightful change. "Yes, Silny are no more like the creatures of books and movies than that movie with Ringo Starr is like real cavemen."

Shego tried to seize on a joke there, but she was still a bit too terrified to do so. After a moment, and probably realizing that Kim Possible was not likely to tear out her throat and drink her blood, Shego forced herself to calm down a bit. Or so she told herself. "So, um… maybe you ought to lay it out for me, Pumpkin…"

"Well, it's like this. Homo silny are a different race or species of humans, just the same way Neanderthals are, erm were. Silny scientists think we appeared about nine to eleven thousand years ago, shortly after the end of the last ice age, during a genetic bottleneck period. There was selective pressure towards a faster, stronger kind of human being on the plains of central Asia and Siberia when several other large predators went extinct, but regular humans with spears couldn't keep up with the sudden explosion of large plant-eating mammals." Kim recited from the most knowledgeable website she had on the subject of her own people.

"Silny scientists?" Shego arched a brow, as though the concept of vampire scientists was a silly as the name Kim supplied for them.

"Yes Shego… Just like there's Chinese scientists and American scientists, there are Silny scientists too. Now, where was I?"

"Selective pressure?" Shego supplied quietly.

"Right. Anyway, Homo silny and Homo sapiens coexisted in central and western Asia just like Humans and Neanderthals did in Europe fifty thousand years ago. Then, the numbers of my people started to drop off sharply." Kim shifted uncomfortably. "Shego… Humans are… kind of genetically predisposed to be the only… human species on Earth. Silny scientists think so anyway, because myths about ape men, werewolves, cavemen, and… us, are almost universally negative. Silny history is very sketchy because so many of us are wiped out when we are discovered."

"The Uighur people of central Asia were Silny, until the Mongols conquered them. Things went well, until some of the Mongols discovered that we were a little 'too different' to be allowed to survive. So they kept the language and the religions, but wiped out the people quietly. And Alexander the Great may have been Silny as well, and was slain for this after it turned out he could survive being shot multiple times with arrows and slashed with swords. His remains certainly fit the-"

"Ahbububu…" Shego held up a hand. "No one has ever found Alexander's… tomb? Vam- Erm your people did?!"

Kim nodded softly. After a moment, she decided to skip the history lesson and switch to biology. "Look, like I said, we're nothing like the movies. Sunlight is a myth, as is the whole garlic thing… I happen to love eggplant parmesan with garlic. We don't change into anything, sneak in windows at night, drink bloo… well okay, I'll come back to that in a moment. We're just people. But if you think gays and jews have had it hard through history, the unspoken massacre of Silny would make your head spin."

"Look Princess, I've heard all about Neanderthals and cavemen… why have I never heard about you?" Shego pointed out with a little disbelief.

"Shego, did you know that if you shaved a Neanderthal, they would just look like a human with a receding jaw and forehead? Physiologically and all that, their very very similar to humans. Same with my species. If you're only looking at our bones, most Silny look like slightly taller, broad shouldered humans with pronounced canines… Slightly pronounced canines… I don't have fangs, just pointy teeth. In fact, Silny are more similar to Homo sapiens than Homo neanderthalensis are. Like I said, Alexander _might_ have been one, but it's hard to say for sure since all that's left are his bones and some legends."

The mercenary tried to digest all this. After a moment, her calming brain latched onto Kim's phrasing. "You said 'looking at their bones.' Does that mean there are other differences?"

"Well doy Shego," Kim snorted and made a wry face, "Did you already forget the kitchen, or all the times I kicked you butt?"

Shego made a face. "Okay, so you're a _lot_ stronger and faster than normal people now…"

The redhead growled hotly and narrowed her eyes. "I _am_ normal people." Sitting back, Kim took a deep breath, and reminded herself that for Shego, this must be really weird and almost unbelievable. "Silny are substantially stronger and faster than Sapiens. We have pronounced upper canines, about five to ten percent longer and thicker than Sapiens. A few ancient Silny had much bigger ones, but they were all killed off since they were easy to identify. I also have much faster reflexes, and sharper hearing and sense of smell. I'm lucky I got my mom's small cute nose, because a lot of Silny have big Roman noses. We also live about twice as long in modern times. Like I said, my mom is sixty eight."

Shego arched a challenging brow at this.

"It's true! Look, back in the day, Homo silny spent their days hunting things that could break a Homo sapiens in half. We evolved to be more rugged, more resilient, and as a consequence, when we're ~not~ getting the tar beaten out of us on a daily basis, longer-lived." Kim challenged. After a moment, she let go another deep breath and sat back.

"You sound like a biology text, Princess…" Shego sat back as well, trying to stay objective. "Are Silny also super smart?"

"No," Kim rubbed her temples softly, a small tension headache appearing from trying to persuade Shego. "And thank you for not using the V word. No, my brains come from my dad. Some Silny biologists try to claim we're smarter, but that's no more backed up by anatomy or aptitude tests than the idea that all black people can play basketball. I just happen to take an interest in my family and background."

"So Humans and Silney mix, huh?" Shego arched a brow at this salacious detail. "I wonder if I got any…"

"Actually," Kim blushed very gently, looking up. "I kind of wondered that too, especially after I met Hego. He's _really_ within the Silny archetype. But almost all silny know they are different from humans. And unless you have Eastern European or Asian ancestors, it's not likely. Mixing the species is pretty rare. Most Silny have developed a fear of humans that's almost instinctual because of how many of us are wiped out. My mom is one of the few who fell in love with a Sapiens. And the genetics are really hit and miss. My brothers seem completely human."

"Shucks." Shego relented. "I'm like seventy percent German, the rest is Irish and a bit of good old American mutt… and Hego wasn't that big before the comet. Wait… is that why you lured me here?"

"Um…" Kim chewed her lip and looked at her hands in her lap. "No… I hoped you were one of us way back when I was crushing… but no. Shego… this probably sounds really stupid and pathetic. But I figured… you're really rare and special too. I get so freaking lonely up here and…"

"This whole town is Silny?" Shego suddenly looked around. She blinked, because it was just as Kim said. Everyone looked just normal to her. Sure, there were a lot of tall people, but Shego herself was tall, so she tended to notice that less anyway.

"Um… mostly. There's a few Sapiens and one mixed family. We're one of the biggest Silny communities outside of Mongolia. Eleven thousand people live in town." Kim smiled with civic pride, and then she sobered a bit. "But… Um… It's different for me. I lived among humans all my life, and being from a mixed family that favors humans doesn't help. After Ron left me for Japan, I kind of fell apart."

_**-LINEAGE-**_

The two had taken a break from Kim's show and tell, during which Kim cleaned up their abandoned dinner plates. Shego was provided with a beer, after paranoidely refusing a bottle of red wine. Kim, her nerves a bit more settled by her wine, and by companionship from her old life, finally elected to resume her interrupted tale.

"It's not like there's a Silny culture any longer. Not outside Mongolia any way. Oh, yes, Ghengis Kahn was Silny, as were most of the early Kahns. And if you do that William Shatner joke, I'm kicking you out of my house!"Kim laughed and shook her head. She sipped her wine contemplatively, "Actually, some scientists, Silny and Sapiens, think the Mongols may have been the bastard children of all three species, Human, Neanderthal, and Silny."

"But really, it's more like being Irish American or something. Those that still exist of us, maybe a million in total, just live our lives among Humans or in little mostly Silny villages like this one. We celebrate and research our ancestry, but you wouldn't, and obviously don't, notice us day to day." She continued, rolling her wineglass in her fingertips.

"And Ron is one too?" Shego probed, since Kim had mentioned him before, and in her estimation, the blonde had to be.

"No." Kim's expression darkened. "Like my mom, I favour humans. Which is sort of like a fetish among Silny. Actually, it's more like being bi, which I also am but… yeah. No, Ron is, or was at least, Sapiens. Not sure what you'd class him as now."

"But he knew, right?"

"Yeah… He freaking knew."

"I always wondered how he could stand to be shown up by a girl all the time. Weird."

Kim looked up, arching a red brow. "Ron ran off, you want to know why?"

"Cause you grew fangs?" Shego supplied with a smirk. That smirk faded when Kim growled irritably again at the racism, unknowing though it was.

"Yes actually." She supplied after a long bitter moment. "See. Silny, full blooded ones anyway, like me, go through not one, but two puberties. There's the regular one that we share with Homo sapiens where we get hair down there, periods, boobs, etc… then about age nineteen, we enter a second one."

"Which is when you get fangs, superhum- erm, super abilities, and so on?" Shego guessed, correcting her slip. "And drink blood?"

Kim nodded, sucking her lower lip gently. She smiled at Shego, making a point to show the emerald woman her teeth. Indeed, were Shego not looking specifically for fangs, she would probably not have noticed how Kim's canines were slightly longer than the surrounding teeth.

Taking a deep breath, she looked Kim in the eyes. "What about the blood thing?"

"Yeah, well, for one thing, I don't kill people in the night or rob blood banks. Incidentally, refrigerated blood reeks." Sighing, letting go the biggest secret of her race, she looked Shego directly in the eyes. "Silny are carnivores. Our digestive system and dietary requirements evolved in central Asia, in the Steppes. The only food there was big animals, or grass. My diet after my second puberty is about seventy percent meat."

"And drinking that glass of… blood?" Shego swallowed in spite of herself. What she had before thought was a clumsy distracted mistake was now clearly something more.

"You really hate venison, huh?" Kim gave a sad little chuckle.

"I have bad childhood memories, okay? Now what about the whole vampire blood drinking thing?!"

Kim took a breath at the ugly word, and then chose to answer. "Most Silny suffer from an iron deficiency. I'm not pale because I'm a redhead, I'm pale because I'm not Sapiens. Those of us who live among humans usually take suppliments, but those things are hella harsh on the digestion. I don't miss having irony farts all the time and wearing carbon-laced panties to cover them up. So living up here, I just do what comes natural. I drink a little mammal blood every few days, eat my steaks rare, and a lot of kidney beans. The local sheriff's wife is Silny, so he makes sure to look the other way when people take deer, elk, etc out of season. Wild game just tastes a bit better to most of us than farm raised. And there's a lot of blood in a four hundred pound elk. Speaking of, I have to take that bucket under the dinner down to the community room tonight before it congeals."

"Thanks for the visual." Shego muttered. Looking up, she blinked. "I think we got off track, weren't we talking about why you're lonely, and where the doofus is?"

"Ron left after I started going through second puberty. He used the whole 'training my powers in Japan' thing as a cover, and okay, maybe it's a little true… but mostly he left because of me." Kim bemoaned, sipping her wine. "See, when Silny go into their second puberty, it makes those emo teenagers from the suburbs who wear all black seem like candyland."

"And if Ron and the rest of the world thought you were a bitch before," Shego muttered, and then winced under the glare gave her. "Right… super hearing. Sorry… but it's true!"

"Yes… it is." Kim sighed heavily, finishing her wine. "That and the sex. I kind of turned into a nympho for a while to. Ron was a saint, because I literally would have been a total slut and done anything that moved if he didn't try to help me slake my needs that way. Heck, I almost called you… once. He probably saved my reputation, and burned himself out on romantic love in the process. I hear that he and Yori hardly ever sleep together."

Shego blushed for one of the few times in her life, and swallowed. "Um… that's not why you-,"

"No!" Kim laughed, and blushed intently as well. "I'm pretty much past all that. Look, let me tell the story of Ron, then you'll understand, okay?"

Shego arched a disbelieving brow, but nodded.

"Like I said, I really leaned on Ron during those first few months of second puberty. See, with my people, it doesn't matter if you're half human or not… you're either Sapiens or Silny… something weird about the genetics. My brothers are humans, no second puberty, not seven feet tall with a greek god's build or anything." She blushed softly, because Shego was still looking at her as though Kim might suddenly pounce her and either rip out her throat or sex her rotten.

"He couldn't take it anymore, and I can't blame him… even though I do." She let go a bitter breath and chewed her lower lip. "I mean, even a nineteen year old boy will get tired of sex when he's getting it three times a day, especially when it's mixed in with the bitch on wheels act and mood swings from hell. I went through a lot of Prozac then."

"Prozac?" Shego arched her other brow, looking surprised.

"Treats PMDD, Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder, super PMS… So it also helps Silny not kill someone or sex them to death during second puberty. Probably the only reason we're still around is because half of us have at least two children by twenty five." Kim chuckled a bit, and shook her head. "I had to order a box of condoms every few days… thank goodness for the internet pharmacy and plain brown wrappers."

Seeing the look on Shego's face, Kim laughed and blushed. "Okay, this is not how I wanted this explanation to go. You're supposed to understand why I wanted to see you, and it's not because I'm hypersexual. Um… So yeah. Between the sex and the mood swings; and some really ugly things I said during one in parituclar, Ron just couldn't handle me anymore. And with the hyper aggression, the sexual aggression, and the fact that I was getting strong enough to throw down with Warmonga, minus the battle suit, I couldn't exactly go save the world a lot either."

Kim closed her eyes, a single tear rolling from one. "And without Ron, my ferociously loyal best friend, to keep an eye on me, well… Something else had to be worked out. I had a lot of friends, obviously, a few of them also Silny. My parents and them were able to get me this house here, and some family friends like Big Mike and Doctor Porter kept an eye on me while I dealt with second puberty."

"Big Mike, the tubbo who sat on me?" Shego squawked, half sitting up. "He's one of you?!"

Kim let the vaguely racial question slip past, and smiled. "No… His mom is though, which is probably why he's so big. But Doctor Porter, it turns out, is. There's like three dozen Silny living in Middleton. Go figure, cause it's pretty rare to get that many of us in a human community."

"Doctor Porter? That bombshell who works at the Space Center?" Shego blinked. "No, wait, she's actually like fourty, right?"

Kim made a face, and also blushed just a bit. "No, she's only twenty seven. Really. But thankfully, she is also full blood Silny, both parents. So she's way familiar with life during second puberty because she and her brother went through it. She was able to do most of her work telecommuting from up here. She moved out about a month ago though. She met a Sapiens guy from the next town over, and they moved back to Middleton."

"And you're lonely." Shego finished, moving to stand. "Look Pumpkin… not that this isn't weird and freakishly interesting, but I'm not your babysitter and I'm not here to amuse."

"Shego…" Kim sighed softly. "It's not… I didn't mean… it's just that…"

Shego fixed the redhead with a look. She stood, waiting.

"Okay. Fine. I'm lonely, and I need a friend." She sighed, dropping her head. She looked up, trying not to let the desperation in her deep green eyes show. "I thought, since you're so… unique… that you'd get how I feel. SO I figured, if I showed up, and kicked your butt, that you might follow me, and we could…"

"Live happily ever after?" Shego snorted irritably. "I told you, I don't swing that way… Whatever that means in this case."

"No!" Kim whined softly. "No… I mean… Okay… maybe a tiny bit. But really… seriously… I just need someone to talk to… from the old days. Shego, I'm looked at weirdly wherever I go. Up here people kind of look down at me because I save humans all the time even though they have worked to eliminate our race. ASnd because I still think of myself as a halfy. Not everyone does, but it's there, under the surface. Down in Middleton, and everywhere else, people look at me as 'Kim Possible,' the girl who can do anything and save the world."

Looking up, holding out her hands, Kim sniffed slightly as the emotion of the night, and the months past, caught up to her fully. "You are about the one person besides Ron and my family, and maybe Wade, who looks at me as just Kim. I'm not some human-lover, and I'm not this freakishly abled girl. I'm just… me."

Shego intended to just blow off the vampire girl. She was fully prepared to laugh in her face at the bald-faced, lonely desperation. She wished she was seized by the impulse to go out and tell the world that Kim lived here, and what this place, and she, was; and witness the whole scene burn.

"Fine… maybe we can… have lunch or something."

She didn't… because Kim was right. They were sort of alike, outcast by the groups they traveled in, but were not a part of, Kim as Silney and Human; and Shego as hero and villain.

She grunted as she was seized by a powerful hug, and eventually, she had to slap Kim's shoulder, as it changed from a bear hug, to something that her very-human body was pained by. "Air!"

Kim sheepishly released Shego, and cleared her throat. She looked around, because this was a heck of a lot more emotion than she was used to sharing with the villainess. Then she got an idea. "Hey, want to go spar?"

Coughing, trying to get her breath. Shego blinked. Suddenly, she realized something. Fighting this new and improved Kim… might just push her to new heights to. And it was a heck of a lot more palatable than just palling around with her like a goober. Grinning at the idea of a no-holds-barred throw down with the redhead for the first time in a while, she nodded.

"Hell yeah. Let's go. But please, do something about that bucket first?"

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this Halloween interlude. Much like "A Disinterested Party" this is a complete oneshot, but I might add more at a later date. _

_Follow the three R's: __**Read Review and Recommend.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lineage**__: A Kim Possible Fan Fiction_

_By Eoraptor_

_Kim Possible and related characters © 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company. I in no way own them, and this is a fan work for enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

_

Shego was already on edge when she stood outside the door to Kim's small house. Actually it was _very _small, but for a kid her age, on the straight and narrow, it was decent enough. Sparkling clean of course, with a tended lawn and small vegetable garden.

But standing outside was unnerving as well as annoying. Not the least of which was that despite being the damned color, she couldn't keep a green thing alive to save her backside. But she had been standing here ten minutes, with no answer. She knew Kim was not on any sort of mission, and no one in town had stopped her to say the girl had left Silver Vein.

Shego didn't like coming to Silver Vein, Colorado. This was her third visit, and each time was just a little more unnerving than the last. As a thief, mercenary, criminal, super-villain, and general scofflaw, the emerald woman had a paranoid nature about her. It was actually a survival instinct.

And now that she knew the citizens of Silver Vein were not normal, no matter what Kim said on the matter, well, she watched them a lot more closely. She noticed that they, in turn, watched her. Always out of the corners of their eyes, always with an ingratiating smile, but she was being watched. An eye was being kept on her.

Frankly, it scared the stuffing out of her. Kimmie had told her that silny children were not substantially faster or stronger than their human counterparts… Yeah, right, after dealing with fifteen year old Pumpkin, she would believe that as much as she believed in honest politicians and military intelligence. But it was the adults who really had her heart rate up.

Sure… Kimmie knew nineteen forms of Kung Fu, having picked up three more forms while in her isolation, but everyone in this town could easily bench press, well, her. Even the little old lady who lived next to the little grocery could probably break her bones.

Now, Shego could fight Kimmie to a standstill… _When _she was sixteen and only somewhat above average. Now she had super-human abilities, and Shego was on the receiving end of those when they had their knockdown drag out sparring sessions. The emerald mercenary had no delusions about what might become of her of the vampires of Silver Vein should decide she was an undesirable element and mobbed her. After all, they looked at her and had seen her on the news, and were not fooled by her civilian clothes.

They might not know kung fu or hand to hand fighting art, but five or ten people who could do a one hundred fifty inch vertical leap and had evolved wrestling wooly mammoth would give the fire slinging superwoman severe difficulties, and that was unarmed. Like most small mountain towns, even the kids had and knew how to use guns, and these people had super-normal reflexes in using them.

Shego tried to push all that out of her mind, and growled at the still closed door. Finally, she decided that enough was enough. She tested the door and found it, of course, unlocked. Who locked their doors in a small mountain town where you knew your neighbors could bring down anything big enough to bother you with a look?

"Kimmie?" She called out, irritably. "I just drove my ass all the way up to this freak town of yours, now where the heck are you?!"

The redhead was nowhere to be found on the small ground story of the little house, which left up into the little second story, or down into the cellar. Shego knew what was kept in the basement, so she headed for the stairs to the second floor.

She found Kim, just sitting up in bed. Her blankets were still drawn up over her legs, and Shego recognized the pink pajama top, now several years old, from her time as Miss Go. Obviously Pumpkin had yet to get out of bed.

It struck her as odd for the energetic and driven redhead, but it also struck her as ticked off. She had driven several dozen miles up here, which in itself was a risk to the wanted fugitive. "What the heck are you still doing in bed?! Get your lazy butt up. I didn't come all this… way… to…"

She looked around Kim's small bedroom, and several items rapidly made themselves apparent. Kim's bed was home to not one, but two boxes of Cleenox tissues, her Pandaroo, which was wrinkled and clutched in her hands, and ominously, her cordless phone sat near one knee. The absence of a home pregnancy kit left Shego with only one chilling premonition of what had happened.

Kim confirmed it when she wearily looked up, revealing tear streaked cheeks and a puffy red nose.

"My Nana died."

It was all the redhead spoke, before dropping her head back to her chest and shuddering with tears. The mercenary felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She wasn't Kim's friend by any stretch of the imagination, but she remembered what it was like to lose a beloved grandparent, and she doubly remembered what a force Kim's particular "Nana" was.

And here she had busted in on Kimmie's grief like some common thug.

Her shoulders sagged and she moved to the little twin bed, sitting on the edge of it, and patting her awkwardly on the knee. "I… uh… I'm… s- sorry?"

Hey, what did she know about comforting someone? She was a bit surprised when Kim leapt forward and seized her about the neck in a tight hug, sobbing into her hair. After a confused moment, she lightly patted Kim's back.

She wasn't not about to tell the girl it would be all right, or that time would make her feel better, because that was a bunch of bull and she knew it. The only thing that would really make Kimmie feel better would be to bring her grandmother back from the dead, and that was beyond even Doctor D's skills. At least she hoped it was.

After several minutes of allowing herself to be hugged, she gently pushed Kim off of her and back onto the bed. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No." She sniffed as she answered. "I- I need to get off my butt and get cleaned up. My dad must be a wreck."

Shego watched her get up and shuffle out of the small room. She glanced around for a moment, satisfying her larcenous urges to see what of value existed in here, but then followed Kim. She saw the redhead trying to make coffee, with a healthy scoop of cinnamon powder instead of coffee grounds.

"Yeah, your butt ain't driving anywhere. Come on… I rented a Subaru this time. Pack a few things, and remember underwear, and I'll drive you to Middleton."

"Underwear?" Kim looked up from where she had almost turned on the coffee pot with the spices in the steeper basket.

"It's the one thing I always forget to take enough of when I have to pack in a hurry," Shego shrugged. "…trust me, four days in the same crusty panties after _you_ blow up a lair totally sucks."

Kim blinked. "Why would you do that? I know you barely like coming up here…"

She watched the malachite mercenary closely. She knew Shego only came up to Silver Vein for the chance to fight with her. They didn't talk that much outside of banter and the mercenary's complaining questions about her abilities. So why would Shego volunteer humanitarian assistance?

"Because I'm not about to get out of bed in the morning and read about a former teen hero who drove off the side of a mountain tragically on her way to granny's funeral." She snorted as though it should be obvious. "People like us don't die in traffic accidents. Or we shouldn't anyway."

"Oh Shego, you do care!" Kim pantomimed a kissy face, and then shook her head, sighing wearily. "But yeah, you're right, I don't think I'm good to drive. I'll pay for gas or food if you want."

"No gas in a henchco rental, but yeah, We'll be stopping for food a few times." The mercenary rolled her eyes. The hell she was doing this out of the goodness of her heart. Kimmie better be ready to pay for prime rib.

_**LINEAGE**_

They stopped at one of those places that served breakfast 24-7 about an hour later, and Shego slid unabashedly into the booth. She was used to truck stops and the like. Aside from the occasionally opportunist, or waspy family trying to do the right thing, most people didn't give two farts if they recognized her.

The drive had been largely silent thus far. Shego could tell Kim wanted to talk to someone, but that that someone was not her. She also had carefully navigated the radio to void anything that might set off tears, finally settling on the eighties hair music channel. Screaming guys, presumably in spandex and makeup, from when she was barely old enough to remember should avoid bringing up anything sappy for her passenger.

"Yeah, I'll have the eight ounce prime rib, well, hash browns, and eggs, sunny side up. And whatever the ginger wants, since she's paying." Shego looked across to Kim. "Oh, and a chef's salad to go for later."

She looked, pale and drawn, but not as horrible as she could all things considered. "Sixteen ounce t-bone, rare, hold the pota- no, actually, hash browns too. No salad, large Popsi."

Looking up, Kim smiled wanly at the look on her long-time foe's face. "Well I did tell you my dietary needs."

Shego shook her head and let go a breath. "Not that… I can't get a piece of roughage in Silver Vein to save my butt. I'm surprised you have any appetite right now is all."

Kim sniffed slightly, hiding it with a napkin and then sipping from her ice water. "Nana taught me to always eat when I have the chance. At least, she did after she accepted what I was going to d-,"

Shego tried not to audibly groan as the redhead descended into tears again. She handed over napkin after napkin, and then sat aside the plates when they arrived. Finally Kimmie seemed to sniffle out.

"I'm sorry, Shego… it's just… I miss her SOOOO much." Kim snorked and tried to keep control.

"It's no problem, Possible." The pale woman supplied casually. "You're not the first person on Earth to love a grandparent, won't be the last. I'm used to it."

Kim coughed softly, and then took a long drink of her soda, trying to calm herself with fizziness. "I know. Thank you for reminding me though. It's just… hard, you know? We spent so many years struggling for what we wanted from each other. We finally got to a point where we could accept each other, thanks to you and Drakken, by the way… and then, she's gone."

"Ow!" Kim yelped and glared at the fire woman, glancing down at the viciously pinched spot on the back of her hand. "What was that for?!"

"To make sure you didn't slide back into the water works. Save that stuff for when you get home 'cause there's only so much I'm letting you do in my presence." Shego crossed her arms over her chest imperiously, before shrugging and finally cutting into her breakfast.

"Hmmph!" Kim tilted her nose up. Then she decided she needed to follow Nana's sage advice, and began attacking her breakfast before it got too cold.

After a few minutes of silence, and Kim most of the way through her carnivore's special, conversation began again. "Shego?"

"Hmm?" She muttered around a mouth of potatoes and red peppers.

"Were you and your grandparents… close?" She probed delicately. "I mean, I've met your brothers, and I heard one or two stories about your dad…"

"Ahbububu!" Shego glared, choking down her mouthful. "Who told you about my family?!"

"Your brother Hego. Ron took some lessons with him about handling super strength after graduation." The redhead swallowed her nervousness at how quickly Shego threw up almost physical walls.

"It's none of your damned business." She growled. "You can have all you want of my idiot brothers, but you leave pap- The rest of my family out of your weird little world, got it?"

Kim's leafy-green eyes widened. She dropped her forehead into her hands and sighed deeply over her plate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Good. Continue not prying and we'll have a safe ride to Middelton." The paler of the two pale women growled again, hotly.

After a long moment, Kim sighed, and looked up. "Look, if you don't like me, at all, why do you even come around? Certainly not because I asked."

"Because…" Shego chewed the last of her prime rib and forked some potatoes. "I need the practice to stay at the top of my game. Besides, I was bored. And contrary to how I might act sometimes, you're still better company than a synthodrone."

Kim's shoulders sagged and she muttered to whatever gods were listening before looking at Shego. "Gee, glad to know I rank marginally above a plastic bag of goop. Why don't you just leave me here, I'll find a ride the rest of the way myself."

"Sry,k?"

"What?" Kim looked up, heat rising in her eyes.

Shego muttered against her better instincts and growled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on your little pitty party this morning or forced you to ride along with me."

"As if you could force me to,"

"I did, trust me, Princess." The mercenary rolled her eyes. "You may not realize it, but there's more to forcing a person to do what you want than fists and death rays. All I had to do was see you in a downtrodden state and play to that logical little part of your depressed brain and you leapt on the chance to not be alone. Drakkn almost did the same thing with his teenage wasteland crap, except he didn't tailor it to you specifically."

"…crud." Kim growled, seeing the insidious truth in the admissions. "I'm… sorry to."

"For?" Shego had to hear this. It was probably only the second time Pumpkin had apologized to her in six years.

"For luring you in with exactly the same ploy. It wasn't hard to figure out you were bored off your butt, and you always look for the challenge. Call it… Villainous Wasteland."

Shego snorted, some of the anger evaporating from her forced admission. "You already told me that you baited me. Tell you what… I'll drop you on the outskirts of Middleton, and we won't bother each other again."

"Works for me." Kim sighed heavily. "I should have known this little truce we had wouldn't work forever…"

"Armistice," Shego corrected. "Truce means a complete stop to trying to kill each other. We just ceased fire for a bit."

_**LINEAGE**_

Shego was glad she'd hung around Middleton. She hadn't done it for Kim, no the kid would bounce back on her own. Losing a grandparent was rough, but a normal part of life; and Possible was and always had been resilient.

No, she'd hung around for the funeral, and to see who was in attendance, and she wasn't disappointed. Ever since meeting the elderly Possible, she'd been impressed with the sorts of connections the septuagenarian had. If the turnout for the small funeral was any indication, Lynette "Nana" Kredible-Possible had been even more well connected into her retirement years than she'd let on.

She counted both the current and a former Secretary of the US Navy, three international heads of state, an octogenarian ex-President, the heads of the Russian and Greek Orthodox churches, a Catholic Cardinal and a Bishop, the head of Amnesty Worldwide, the heads of MI-5 and-6, again current and former, Dan Wrath: Agent of SPEAR, and Betty Director of Global Justice, along with some handsome Asian guy who would make Hego think twice from the looks of him.

Of course the entire Possible-Kredible clan was assembled, from Kimmie's weirdo nerd cousin, the one who took down Dementor, twice; and her skinny uncle, along with his daughter, who looked to be growing up very much in her father's slender mold.

Also assembled were a number of current and former military men, the current ones in Dress Alphas, and the retirees still high and tight themselves.

Something about them rubbed Shego completely the wrong way about the assembled brass and lead. She watched them from her perch in the shadows of a mausoleum for several long minutes, collecting intelligence, and being peripherally bothered by it. At first, the mercenary chalked it up to so many different services and nationalities being pressed together for a civilian funeral, but that didn't seem to be it.

Then she picked it out. A three star US Army man sat on one end of one line of folding wooden chairs. Either he was completely unafraid of retaliation with his open position, or he had been behind a desk so long he had forgotten that brass was supposed to be insulated by meat.

And he kept looking at Kim, and sneering. Shego wondered just who in the hell Kim could have pissed off to earn such a look from such a rank. Wasn't she America's freaking apple pie pinup?

As the ceremony droned on, though, the criminal began to pick up on a theme. Three Star wasn't the only one shooting dirty looks at Princess occasionally, just the most obvious. All of the boys in blue, black, or green and several of the old soldiers were similarly uncomfortable. Only one man, the General from Area 51, seemed unphased or unconcerned. Likewise, the MI5 man kept tipping his glasses to glance at the grieving girl.

"Okay… Well, seems like familiar territory… She's made 'em look bad I guess. Or…" Shego let a much darker thought leach into her mind.

A little girl, not yet mean or green. A room full of the infamous blue wall, a flag draped casket, and a lot of them glaring at her. Glaring as though she didn't belong at her own grandfather's funeral, as though a girl and a child had no place among the grief.

The mercenary growled low in her throat from her vantage. Still, what concern was it of hers? Okay, maybe she'd send the kid a card. But she was not overly worried about a little elitism among the guns and bombs set.

It wasn't until later, that she noticed a different, but related pattern. During the family processional, the same military types refused to touch or greet Kimmie or her mother. From her vantage, Shego could see the effect this had on the Possible clan, setting their teeth on edge. She noted the same was done to the westerner's daughter, carefully, overtly ostracized. Stranger yet, though, was that the same treatment was given to Betty Director's statuesque bodyguard. Normally, she'd write that one off to officious snobbery, but taken with the rest, and what she'd learned in the last few weeks.

"Maybe I ought to pay my respects… just in case…" the emerald woman frowned to herself in contemplation.

_**LINEAGE**_

"So… Either the army doesn't like Silny, or just redhead Possibles."

"Gah!?" Kim had been in the middle of setting away some things when a voice seemed to come at her from out of thin air. "Cheese and Rice Shego! Where did you come from?! What are you doing here?!"

The mercenary leaned herself against the wall near the window she had just let herself in by. She smirked at Kim, and took in her appearance for a long moment before responding.

"Nice red nose, Rudolf… get yourself some Kleenex." She chuckled cooly and shook her head. "You look like shit. You really think you're grandma would like seeing you like that?""

Kim growled dangerously and rose from where she had been kneeling at her trunk. She hadn't seen the criminal in almost a week, and now the woman had the unmitigated gall to interrupt her mourning?!

"As to where I came from… My mother's womb would be the standard answer, all though she would say differently if asked." Shego grinned mischievously, ignoring the threat of violence. But let's simplify things some and say your 'rents really need to invest in better locks unless they want their daughter's honor besmirched by boys, or girls for that matter."

She indicated the window with her thumb and assumed an even more casual pose. After studying the redhead for another moment, she let go a sigh and realized most of her words had probably bounced off of irritation and grief. Taking a breath, she began again.

"I decided to hang out and see the who's who of the freelance world after I dropped you off. After all, how many times do you get to see the head of MI-6 exchange recipe cards with the Russian Intelligence Minister?" she threw a triumphant smirk at Kim's direction as that one seemed to actually register and boil the redhead even more.

"You came to my Grandmother's funeral to fucking sight-see?"

"Oooh, language Kimmie… Granny wouldn't be too happy to hear you cursing like that."

"Shego…"

"Easy there, Princess… take a few breaths." Shego held up her hands, seeing she had pressed Kim right up to the limits of physical violence, which was fun, but counterproductive right now.

"Look, yeah, I besmirched your granny's funeral for personal gain… So what? You don't think half those people came there not expecting to gather intelligence either? And would it have been such a horrible thing if you never even knew I was there?"

The Silny hero grit her teeth and clenched her teeth for a long moment, resisting the urge to lay into Shego physically or verbally. The emerald woman probably didn't know just how close she came to going back out the window.

"Fine. So what are you still doing here?" She finally bit out, not taking her eyes off of the mercenary as she mangled her mourning dress in an attempt to fold it.

"I had a question. Actually, let's call it a professional concern." Shego arched a brow as she moved to sit on the foot of Kim's princess bed. "I could get why the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and probably the department of transportation doesn't like you… You show their asses up on a regular basis after all. But that doesn't tell me why they'd give the stink eye to a grieving brain surgeon, or a sixteen year old girl, or Rebecca Director's personal muscle-slash-pump. Whoever that was."

"Will Du."

"Bullcrap!"

"Yes…"

"I've met Will Du. He wasn't no Asian Adonis. That guy was five feet nine inches of prime rib, Wonderboy is more like sirloin, not bad, but a bit chewy and lean."

"When was the last time you met 'Wonderboy'?" Kim made air quotes as she watched Shego making herself infuriatingly at home.

"Um… let's see here..." The older woman considered, "Oh yeah… right after I finished cleaning Poodle butt hair off my uniform. Area 51. He took me off the Army's hands"

"And that was four years ago, right? Guess who else went through second puberty?"

"Well, that explains the superior attitude." She rolled her eyes, considering what the future of Global Justice might be if that boy really was heir apparent. "Anyway… That still doesn't answer my question. Why's the buzz cut set dislike you?"

Kim let go a long, weary breath and dropped the ill-folded dress into the trunk. "Nana said it is basically because of a lot of old men with a lot of old ideas, ingraining those ideas in everyone under their command. She compared it to the idea that Infantry all needed to be snipers prior to the Viet Nam era, or gays in the military, or a lot of other set-in ideas."

Shego nodded a bit. She was all too familiar with societal prejudice. It was one reason she was lieutenant to Drakken, and not to someone higher up the food chain like Professor Dementor, Gemini, or Señor Senior Senior. Women were not trusted lieutenants, and rarely even henchmen.

"Your grandmother was an observant woman." She finally supplied. "Oh, hey, speaking of Area 51… I noticed that The old General didn't have any problems with you."

"And did you happen to find out Betty Director's shoe size? You seemed to be watching closely." Kim gave a tired but coy smirk and shook her head. After a moment, she continued, "Of course not… Groom Lake is a pretty forward thinking place. Besides… The General was almost my grandpa, if you know what I mean."

"Instead of Cam Possible, Huh… Granny likes powerful men it seems." She saw the lance of pain roll across Kim's face and sighed. "Look Kimmie. She's gone. People are going to talk about her in ways you're not used to now. You're no longer Lynette's Granddaughter, cute lil Kim. You're an adult and probably closest thing she had to an heir; and now that she's gone, that's how people will act around you."

Kim sighed as she digested that, and finally nodded, a bit bitterly despite the truth. "Thanks for that. So, gather all the intelligence you wanted? I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"Probably not. I imagine Drakken is chomping at the bit about now to get back to it." She smirked easily as she stood, "Not that he needs to know the things I know now. What would he do with Will Du being inh- erm, Silny, or that you're grandma is dead? I'll hold on to that until someone who can use it will pay up. Gemini might like to know some of that stuff, but he's a bit wacko, even for me. I like my floors and chairs solid beneath me. Still…"

"You really are mercenary, aren't you?" Kim sighed heavily. "It was stupid of me to try to coerce you into friendship."

"Sure was… Not everyone is cut from the same cloth as you and your family, Princess. No matter how much you want to think otherwise; there's ugly people out there with ugly motives, and I'm one of them…" Turning and crouching on the suddenly open window again, she grinned over her shoulder, "Later, loser."

Kim grit her teeth as she watched Shego disappear into the evening and looked down at her half-packed trunk. An old adage occurred to her… time to put away childish things.

* * *

_AN: Well, here's another installment, it also forms a complete story with the first chapter if you choose to view it that way. Writing chapters this way is a good way it seems, to not leave you, the reader hanging, because I am not sure if I am done with this yet or no. There's plenty that can be read into the bits here, and I look forward to my reader's thoughts… Please, __**READ, REVIEW, & RECCOMEND**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lineage**__: A Kim Possible Fan Fiction_

_By Eoraptor_

_Kim Possible and related characters © 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company. I in no way own them, and this is a fan work for enjoyment and not for profit.

* * *

_

"Eeep!"

Shego didn't know what she'd done to tick Kim Possible off, but she was seriously regretting whatever it was now. Three weeks training against Kim in Silver Vein, and she'd been doing things she hadn't thought possible before. She'd had a good run she thought…

After Doctor D had launched his plan, Global Justice had sent a strike team against them. Now, such good guys weren't a huge problem for her at any time; after all, they always trained in the same ways, worked the same ways, and followed the same rules and patterns. But there, in a cave near Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, about a week after Kim's little crisis and their parting of ways?

Well, dealing with the six-man team seemed pathetically easy by comparison. After fighting Kim, who moved like a flea on a hot plate and punched like… well… like Hego on an off day… Taking out the squad was like fighting in slow motion. She saw every move almost before the goons had made them, and tapped all six out in less than two minutes. She felt stronger too, dropping each agent with one or two blows instead of her plasma in several cases.

Shego figured she was just imagining the increase in strength, after all, what could three weeks do in the area of muscle mass? Still, she felt like she was punching harder. Maybe it was just that she wasn't pulling her punches as much after sparring with someone who could do ten foot vertical leaps.

Her triumphant return to butt kicking had been spoiled by Drakken himself, however. His Ambiwave Transmogrifier, whatever that was, had imploded; and nearly brought the lair down on top of them. Quite the accomplishment inside an eons-old granite cave hewn from the living rock. The mercenary merely felt happy that she had piled the GJ thugs in a room in one far corner of the lair instead of in the main chamber. The last thing she wanted was all of Global Justice coming down on her butt for six dead agents in such a debacle.

The same was true the next time, a week later when Drakken brought out his Polymorphic Magnetoshperic something-or-other. A SWAT team this time, same sorts of tactics, same result. This time Drakken actually triggered his machine successfully, but it didn't work out as planned… It did erase computers and data systems and cellphones as he had threatened… but only for about two miles, and that included its own computer!

It took him a month to regain his pride after that one; and by the end of it, Shego was actually considering seeking out Kim again despite their agreement to let each other be.

Thankfully Drakken had come up with a new scheme before she had resorted to picking up the phone or renting a car for the privilege of a butt-kicking.

"Yeah… thankfully my great white bu- YEARGH!" The green skin mercenary ducked another brick.

And these weren't just little bricks! Kimmie was throwing full sized cinder blocks at her on this construction site… throwing them like fast balls! Well, okay, maybe they weren't coming in at ninety miles an hour; but it sure seemed like it every time she ducked one.

Wincing as cement shrapnel sliced at her cheek, the mercenary ducked behind a concrete drainage pipe and reevaluated her position. Not the one behind the pipe, but rather the one that had gotten her into the line of fire for cinder block projectiles in the first place.

Say what you wanted to about Drakken's success rate, his charm, or his personal hygiene, but the man was definitely a genius; especially when it came to business and finance. If he needed something that was too big to steal, he could usually outright buy it. The construction site she was now ducking building supplies on was one such example. Others of course, included Bueno Nacho, the evil bakery, and his seemingly limitless run of hoverpods, black latex gloves and blue lab coats, and nearly identical castle-themed lairs all over the world.

Sometimes it left Shego to wonder why she was on the payroll, until she remembered how incredibly cheap the blue man was when it came to anything that _was_ small enough to steal. And then there were his bargain bin henchmen…

Drakken was planning on turning this new office tower into the turret for his latest doomsday weapon, and somehow word of that had gotten out. Maybe it had something to do with calling it the Terminus Tower for Global Continentalism… which sounded an awful lot like International Continental University, his bogus school. Also bought and paid for legally ironically.

Obviously Global Justice, or the CIA, or someone figured out any building with such an absurd name was probably attached to the cerulean dork, and called for help… Why it was Kimmie who had answered the call after two years retirement was, at first, a mystery.

"I can't freaking believe you!" She had screamed, clearing up that mystery as soon as she caught sight of Shego. "You used what I taught you to beat people up and try to take over the world! How ferociously harsh can you get!"

Mystery Solved.

"Now come on Princess, you can't honestly expect anyone to believe that you really thought throwing you against a foam covered wall a few times a week for a few weeks would reform me, right?" She'd smirked and rested a hand cockily on her hip. "Cause if you did… I've got some gorgeous oceanfront property just outside Phoenix you might be interested in."

Obviously snark had been the wrong response to an accusation of betrayal by the redhead, because she had stood there, simmering for a few seconds before laying her hand a large cinderblock and winging it at Shego. It was the next following several she'd already ducked, and each one was coming faster and closer with Kim's growing frustration.

As if by some karmic demonstration, one more glanced off the cement pipe she was hiding behind, missing her head by mere inches, and spraying both itself and shards of the pipe into her hair.

"Hey darn it! I just got my Do the way I like it!" She cried out in offense, before a subsequent brick missed the top of the pipe and struck the wall that was in front of Shego, showering her with more debris. "Ack! Spppptbtt…"

Crawling passed the end of the pipe, trying to sneak away, the green mercenary failed to notice the rain of cinderblocks had stopped as she moved. When she looked up from her crawl, she found herself noticing it, because Kim stood there, somehow having spanned the twenty feet in a second or two.

Shego rolled to the side to avoid a knee swung right at her jaw, and yelped when it shattered the end of the concrete drainage pipe, exposing its rebar reinforcements in a cloud of dust.

Her eyes shot up to the redheads, and she growled, crawling backwards as Kim swung a kick at her. "Cheese and Rice Princess! Chill out!"

"Chill out!" Kim growled hotly, kicking yet again at the scrambling thief, "You betrayed me! I helped you get stronger and faster! And you totally used it for evil!"

Shego ducked, and winced as she felt the shockwave come off Kim's boot, more like a bullet whipping past her that a woman's foot. "You expected something else to happen?"

Back flipping while Kim was off balance, the evil lieutenant sprung to her feet and finally was able to muster the concentration to ignite her hands. "I mean, come on! I turned down a world-wide pardon for cripes sakes! Sold my Nobel Peace prize on iBay! Does the word 'mercenary' mean nothing to you?"

Said mercenary parried an incoming fist and thrust out a clawed hand engulfed in flames, her own anger starting to rise above the shock at Kim's ferocity and agility, "You can't be that freaking ignorant after all these years? Even your loser ex-boyfriend got it through his head that I was evil after the third time I tied him to a death ray."

"Ron is Not A Loser!" Kim hissed, slapping away the fiery bearclaw and snapping out another kick at Shego. "Forgive me for having a little faith in humanity, even yours, after you waffled over the whole evil thing."

"Oh, when the heck did I ever waffle on being a bad girl, Princess?" Shego curled around the kick and tried to slice it off at the hip before the former cheerleader danced away from her, "The only reason I didn't try to seduce your loser boy toy away to the dark side is because he scared the shctuff out of me when he actually did turn evil!"

Kim spun away from the strike at her hip in a pirouette and growled, pausing to comb her hair out of her eyes to better glare at Shego. "I swear god, if you call Ron a loser one more time…"

Shego didn't like this… this fight was getting way too personal. The last time Kim had come at her like this, with this much vitriol and this many direct strikes, it had cost the mercenary three days in the prison infirmary with cracked ribs after having a satellite antenna dropped on her. It was a sensation she didn't wish to repeat any time soon, like for the rest of her natural life.

Unfortunately her mercenary mouth was already long acquainted with pushing Kim's buttons when they fought, and it latched onto something the redhead had said before her brain even realized it.

"Oh, the vampire believes in God does she? How cute!"

The feral, frustrated scream Kim let loose cued Shego in to her blunder, and she turned to bolt, eyes looking for her employer. With Kimmie blinded by rage, Shego actually made it out of the stack of drainage pipes and spotted Drakken.

"Come on Drew, time to cut our los- OOOMPH!" She'd been reaching for Drakken's collar to drag him along when she was tackled from behind, causing all three of them to tumble into a pile.

"Get her off me Shego, she's an animal!" Drakken screamed in his girlish way, trying to scramble backwards. Shego saw the unmitigated panic in his beady black eyes as he flailed.

He'd been watching the fight, and how Possible moved in… well… impossible ways, and how she just kept getting faster and angrier the more Shego taunted her. This triggered some primal part of his hindbrain that told him to get his blue butt out of the area post haste, before his throat was ripped out. Even if he couldn't exactly grasp why.

The mercenary just smacked her forehead with her palm and groaned, resigned to her fate, "Wrong choice of words, Doctor D."

Kim's green eyes snapped from Shego to Drakken, and she growled hotly, "I am not an animal!"

With a pounce that seemed more like a special effect than anything a person should be capable of, she had pinned the evil doctor to the ground and grabbed the collar of his lab coat. But before she could say whatever else was on her mind about his slander, he screamed at an almost inhuman frequency again and fainted in her grasp.

As Kim's rage fogged mind puzzled over this unexpected development, Shego tried to save her own skin. She jumped up and set at a dead run for the high fence surrounding the construction site, and the hoverpod just beyond. She leapt as soon as she was in range, and wrapped her hand around the top bar of the ten foot high fence, preparing to scramble over.

And then there was a hand on her ankle. She heard a grunt, and felt her boot give way as she was yanked backwards. Her flaming meteor-powered hand sheered through the pipe that made up the top of the fence during her confusion, and she came down with a yelp.

As soon as she felt her body hit the ground, she scrambled, clawing desperately away. It took a second for her brain to register that she wasn't moving. Looking down her body, terrified that the monster cheerleader still had ahold of her, it took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't caught. What she had thought was her boot dislocating, had actually been her hip, or her knee, or maybe both.

With the realization came a sudden, gut wrenching wave of pain and disorientation. Shego rolled over onto her back and pushed with her hands, trying to crawl away still, dragging the limp leg and kicking with the other even as she looked up at Kim.

The redhead was a fearsome sight, her hair tossed and frazzled, and her gloved hands gray from the dust of shattered concrete. The left knee of her black and purple capris was torn where she had tried to take Shego's head off back at the pipe, and her hands were held in claws as she stomped forward.

Then she saw the abject fear in Shego's eyes as she franticly waved flaming hands before her to ward Kim off, and the redhead stopped. Her hands closed into tight fists, she took a shuddering breath, her head dropping into a curtain of red hair as she looked away.

With another shuddering breath, she stepped over to Shego, who had backed herself up to the fence, but was still trying to crawl away, pushing herself into it. She smacked away one flaming hand, grabbed the other by the wrist, and then whipped her free hand around.

In a flash, Shego found herself handcuffed to one of the fence's heavy metal posts by a pair of black cuffs. It took her a moment to realize this, and she just stared dumbly at them, still scrambling backwards as best she could. Panting, gasping for breath, she stilled as Kim moved again.

She watched the redhead turn, and walk away. In the eerily quiet construction yard, she heard the ratcheting of another set of handcuffs, and a moment later, Kim returned, dragging Drakken's prone form with her. His hands were cuffed behind his back by the same sort of onyx handcuffs.

Dropping him in a pile near Shego, Kim stood and watched them both for a moment. Then she lifted her wrist and flicked a button on the large kimmunicator watch she wore. She was met with a burst of static and hissed, realizing she had smashed the device during her pitching exercise a little while ago.

With a weary sigh, she reached into her hip pouch, and produced a more traditional flip phone. She opened it, dialed, and waited a minute.

"Yeah, it's me," She said with a heavy, worn-sounding voice. She rolled her eyes and looked at her wrist as the other party communicated, "No, it got smashed… Sorry. Look, I got them. Go ahead and tell Global Justice to move in…"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I know how expensive they are. Just chalk this up to field testing. The good news is the Goinite cuffs seem to work." As she looked up at the moon, she let go a tired sigh, apparently listening to congratulations that she didn't want. Looking back down, she saw how Shego's leg lay at a sick-and-wrong angle and shivered, wrapping her free arm about herself, "Tell them Shego is injured. Needs an ambulance. Left Leg."

"Yeah, thanks I guess. They know where to send the money," She let go after another exchange and sighed, looking at her feet. "It's still no big. Yeah, night Wade."

After closing the phone and slipping it back into her pouch, she gave a bone weary sigh and dropped into a slouch near Shego. Looking up to the mercenary who had watched the whole exchange, she winced and covered her face with her gloved hands.

The green woman heard a slight sniffle, and her eyes widened as Kim looked up again, her own green eyes slightly damp, streaks cutting their way through the dust on her pink cheeks.

_**-)Lineage(-**_

Kim watched as two fairly sizable prison guards literally dragged Shego into the interview booth, sitting her down in the chair on the opposite side of the glass. Her hands were still cuffed in the black metallic restraints, but those restraints now were clipped to a manacle circling her waist.

She bit back a pained sigh of her own as she saw Shego wince and immediately rise up on one side, chewing her lower lip. Shaking her head, Kim rested her elbows on the small half-table on her side of the glass, folding her hands awkwardly.

"Yah! Watch the hip Boneheads!" The mercenary hissed, and then turned, glaring at whomever it was who had come to see her.

"No cane or crutch?" She spoke up after a moment, examining the villainess through the clear barrier.

"I'm a Class Alpha threat, Princess; they don't so much as give me a freaking tampon." Shego growled dangerously, "Afraid I'll use the string as a garrote and the applicator as a razor edge, and then the absorbent material to… never mind. No, no crutches."

Kim blinked slightly, surprised at how specific that list was, before shaking her head to clear it. She continued to stare at the wounded enforcer for another moment.

Shego tried to lift her fingers and snap them in front of the redhead's face, but one tug reminded her that they were bound ineffectually at her side. Growling with frustration, she snapped her fingers repeatedly anyway. "Hey, Cheerleader, you got something to say? Or just come to gloat? I've got nothing better to do, and a boat load of time to be doing it if you don't mind."

"wha-," Kim blinked, shaken from her stupor by the aggressive pestering. "Uh, sorry. No. I um… I came to apologize."

"For what?" Shego rolled her eyes at the oblivious statement and snorted. "By my count this is the thirty seventh time you've gotten me locked up, what makes this one different?"

"Your leg, Shego!" Kim yelped, hands covering her mouth

"What about my leg, Possible?" The green skinned mercenary growled. "You weren't this concerned when you threw me into a microwave transmitter, and that did a lot more damage. Oh yeah, right, it was Prom and you were horny. Never mind. Much less time to feel guilt that night."

The heroine was too busy feeling ashamed of herself to muster more than a cursory rebuttal to that. "No Shego. But that was wrong to do as well."

"You got a point, aside from the ones in your obviously stuffed bra, Pumpkin?"

"Yes!" Kim yelped, half angry and half humiliated, "I wanted to say I was sorry for crippling you, and to tell you that this is why I stopped heroing."

Shego leaned back slightly to consider the redhead across the barrier. "Crippled me? Uh, reality check, slugger. You dislocated my hip and nicked my ACL. I've cut myself worse shaving my tw- my legs. Shaving my legs. So if you want to have a pity party about it, Go do it where it's not on the state's time and dime. I got cell walls to stare at."

Looking up, the former cheerleader boggled, "Shego… I could have… I almost…"

"You almost what?" glaring, angry at the banalities, Shego narrowed her eyes at the girl across the way. "What the heck is so bad about what went down? I was trying to help Drakken take over the world, you stopped me, just like always. How is that any diff…"

It suddenly dawned on the super-human what Kim was getting at, and what she was feeling so contrite and fearful about. "Is that what this is? Oh good god you're such a freaking Pollyanna!"

"Shego I could have killed you! I could have ripped your femoral artery, or cracked your neck pulling you down, or worse, just plain ripped your foot off!" Kim was actually pale now, her green eyes wide as she recounted the horrors her mind had wrought over night about the encounter.

"Yeah? And then what? I could just as easily have punched you in the chin hard enough to spin your head and rupture your carotid, or snapped your neck, or hit a nerve cluster in your chest and paralyzed your heart, or you know… freaking incinerated you alive." The prisoner rolled her eyes and growled with frustration. "How is that any different than when you were sixteen and fresh?"

"Because I could have ripped you apart!" Kim stood up, shouting at the glass, hands clenching the edge of the table.

"Sit down!" One of the guards snapped, readying his Taser and advancing a step towards the suddenly animated heroine.

Swallowing, nodding nervously and apologetically, Kim slowly sat back down in the bolted-down chair. "s- sorry…"

"Princess... how many noses did you break when you were a kid?" Shego rolled her eyes. This was, if nothing else, an interesting preview into the psyche of a super-human. And she did have a child psych degree after all, so she was interested. "How many arms did you dislocate spinning henchmen around? How many men did you shock into unconsciousness with stolen power poles?"

Shaking her head and rubbing her own arms, Kim bit her lip, "a few?"

"More like a few dozen. I stopped counting somewhere around the third time you stopped by because I didn't want to fill out the medical waivers for the union." The evil lieutenant rolled her eyes. "You used to brag about knowing sixteen kinds of Kung fu. So you could easily have done some heinous damage under the wrong circumstances. One wrong punch and some poor schmuck would have gone home with a ruptured brainpan and an inside out nose, oh, and a toe tag. And that's not even counting the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique."

Kim shook her head weakly, trying to refute that she was capable of something like that, but her evil counterpart continued.

"Face it Pumpkin, you've always been an agent of destruction: Since long before you became Power Girl sans-booby powers." Shego snorted derisively. "Now if you don't want to admit it, that's fine, but let's not lie about why you gave it up, huh? You could have killed a dozen guys by the time you were out of high school with just your bare hands. You know what you are?"

Kim looked up, a deer in the headlights look on her face as she waited for Shego's prognostication.

"You're not a monster or a murderer, any more than any one of my idiot brother's is." She glared now, taking personal offense to the lack of personal responsibility she perceived in her adversary. "You're a fucking chicken shit who should be locked away for her own protection since she's too freaking scared to learn how to handle her abilities. You're worse than a kid with a loaded gun. The only reason you'll kill someone is because you're too irresponsible enough to deal with reality."

The redhead yelped at the pronunciation of her status. A moment later, She glared, hatred blossoming in her green eyes. "I am not a chi- a coward!"

"No?" Shego rolled her eyes and languidly leaned back, ignoring the shock of pain from her repaired hip, "Sure sounds like it to me… _'oh boo hoo! Woe is me, I bruised Shego instead of giving her the righteous beatdown she deserved for breaking the law like I used to do on a weekly basis… oh woe is me!'_ Spare me…"

Kim grit her teeth, hands tightening on the edge of the table. "I'm serious here, Shego…"

"Oh Shego this!" the captive mercenary inclined her hips enough to visibly flip the ex-heroine off before sitting back down. "Guards! Take me back to my cell. I'm done with this panty waste."

As she was lifted onto her feet and around the secured chair, the super-powered woman just rolled her eyes and scoffed, remarking to one of her escorts, "Can you believe that is supposed to be the chick who saved the world weekly? What a joke."

There was a soft crack as the formed plastic of the interview booth cracked under Kim's fingers. Looking down, she growled, and let go of the wounded table.

Storming out of the prison's public area, Kim yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and held down the speed dial key, "Wade? It's Kim. You got anything hot? Panty Waste indeed…"

* * *

_AN: Hey! Just in time to ~totally~ miss the Halloween season deadline! It's chapter 3 of Lineage! Commentary rewarded with discount Halloween candy!_

_Once again, this is a pretty much self-contained chapter. So you can assume, if I never return to this, that there is a clear ending and I am not leaving you hanging. _

_Remember; __**Reviews**__ equal __**Love**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lineage**: A Kim Possible Fan Fiction

By Eoraptor

_Kim Possible and related characters © 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company. I in no way own them, and this is a fan work for enjoyment and not for profit._

* * *

As Shego read the month old magazine, the ambient heat in the air around her continued to rise. Gradually, all the other ladies on Cellblock F began moving away out of discomfort, or fear. Finally, even Lynne, who prided herself on being afraid of nothing these days, was forced to get up from the table as she noticed that her ice water was starting to evaporate.

Every page that Shego flipped in the "Human" magazine was accompanied with a pulse of heat from her body, and she failed to notice that she had cleared quite a space in the rec area. On the cover of the magazine, no one else in the cellblock had failed to notice was a full cover image of Kim Possible, in her familiar purple and black uniform, captioned "Guess Who's Back!"

If anyone could stand the roasting to get close enough, since Shego had been monopolizing the magazine since it had first appeared in the prison library; they would have noticed other captions such as "Speculations on her whereabouts" and "Photo spread of Teen Heroine's Triumphant Return."

Another page was turned, and it seemed some new picture was the final straw, or perhaps the spark over a pool of gasoline. The remnants of the magazine splashed against a wall, wreathed in green flame, before completely disintegrating. Shego then thrust her chair back, ripping it out of its fixed track, and slammed her clawed hands down onto the stainless steel tabletop.

The guards were quick to respond, and stupid for doing so. The instant one of them moved behind the green metahuman and made a sound, Shego whipped around, dodged the pepper spray canister being brought up, and slammed the woman across the floor with a simple backhand. She then stalked across the rec room floor, growling and gnashing her fingers, manhandling more female guards as they tried to intercept her.

The other members of Cellblock F stood in stunned silence for a moment, torn between an urge to join in on the chaos; and an over-riding instinct for self-preservation when they saw Shego throw her third guard more than twenty feet and heard her knees snap as she hit the edge of a table while airborne. Finally, when the green mercenary put her hand on the door and melted away the lockset, the other ladies of the cell block decided that they should get while the getting was good.

They quickly began disarming the guards and then waited for Shego to get a little bit further away, even as the alarm klaxons began to sound and the PA system told them to get on their stomachs. Then they also exited the lounge, and made sure to go in the opposite direction.

"_Fills out her spandex my ass_!" an explosion nearly covered the exclamation as she blew a hole in the outer three foot thick wall of the prison. "Just wait till I get my hands on that emo little vamp…"

_**-Lineage-**_

Kim grumbled and blew a breath through a sweaty lock of hair as she slung the eighth henchman out of her way and onto a growing pile of semi-conscious bad guys. Dementor was obviously prepared for her this week.

"Never should have done that stupid interview," She muttered as she wiped a gloved hand across her forehead.

"Gah!" As she did, she was startled as her kimmunicator chirped right at her ear.

"Kim, you got company!" Wade warned without even being greeted.

"Kinda know that Wade," She growled with annoyance, spinning around expecting to see another gray-suited hench.

"Ron…?"

"KP!"

The redhead found herself seized in a powerful bear hug, and after a surprised moment, quickly returned it. After a longer moment, she felt someone smacking her shoulder, and realized it was Ron.

"Air!" He gasped, and Kim quickly released him, blushing and gasping.

The blonde quickly stood up and smirked, throwing her a peace sing and grinning, "Got ya KP! You know you can't squish the monkey master!"

Giving him a dirty look, Kim stuck her tongue out and laughed, "Same old Ron. Now, what are you doing on this side of the planet? Last I knew, you were chasing zombie ninjas in the outback."

"Oh man! That was so fun! Like a real life videogame!" Ron clapped and grinned, "Well, except for the smell. They don't ever tell you about the smell."

Kim pulled a disgusted face and felt her stomach rumble a bit at the merest thought, but shook her head. After a moment to mentally settle herself and try to be rid of the image of undead smelly ninja riding kangaroos, she shook her head in futility, "So, why here?"

Ron dug around inside his backpack, which was his old highschool one, and totally clashed with his black Shinobi Shozoku, and then produced a rolled up and dog-eared magazine which had obviously seen many perusals.

Despite the neon-colored Japanese text, Kim recognized herself on the cover, an old shot from high school. A few words on the cover were picked out in English, though, including "She Returns!"

"How could I not come and say hello to the most baddical world saver the world has ever seen?!" The blond man again seized her in a fierce hug. "Dude, we're getting the band back together!"

"Uh… Ron?" Kim pushed him back off of her at that and frowned, "We? The band?"

"Sorry KP," Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked at his shoes, "Been spending a little bit too much time in Ropongi. Been a while since I was around people from back home, so my jokes are a bit off."

Kim gave him an appraising eye, and then chuckled, shaking her head. "Your humor was always a little off, but I'll take your word for it."

Giving her long absent best friend a hug, she smiled, "So why are you here? And where's your other half?"

"I told you, KP. I heard you were back to world saving, and I wanted to see if it was true. I guess it is, huh?" He looked over at the pile of Henches who were still groaning and insensate. "and um, Yori…?"

When he wouldn't meet her eyes, Kim sighed, hanging her head a bit, "Was not happy about you coming to see your ex-girlfriend, huh?"

"Well…..." Ron hedged, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting her eyes.

"Yori moody! Pbbbbbt…" came a squeak, and from a hidden pocket Rufus popped his head out, throwing a raspberry. "Preggo preggo mhm!"

"Rufus!" Kim squawked and held out her arms.

The naked molerat obediently charged up one arm and hugged her face happily, "kim!"

After a moment of hugging the undersized ninja, Kim blinked and stopped, looking from the molerat to the man in front of her. "Wait, did he just say…"

"Uuuuuhhh… sorry KP, just remembered, red eye flight to Kansai, gotta go- oomph!"

Ron tried to run away, but Kim didn't need her Silny abilities to predict and intercept him. She had known him since they were four. "Oh no you don't! Explain. Now."

"Well… uh…. Ya see… KP…" Ron squirmed in her grasp, his eyes glowing blue as his powers perceived danger and tried to extricate him from her superhuman grasp.

Rufus raced across her arm and stood on his partner's shoulder, and began making some fairly lewd hand gestures as he chattered about how babies were made. Kim tried to maintain her stern demeanor, but in the face of Ron's childishness, and Rufus's pantomime, she quickly degenerated into giggles, releasing her best friends.

"It's okay Ron," She chuckled after a minute, shaking her head, "Seriously, is it… um… yours? I mean, are you and Yori still together? Yor emails have been pretty sparse lately."

"Sorry about that Kim, They don't exactly like my boisterous western ways at the school, and it's hard to get anyone to lend me computer time when I'm not on a mission." Ron sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Kim. "Well, you know how it is KP… you're on a mission, it's the jungle, raining, soaked clothes, you forget your standard issue shinobi-black latex condoms even though it is your honour to use protection…"

"Oh My God! They actually make those?!" Kim face-faulted, shaking her head at the image of a ninja-themed prophylactic. "So… how long? And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well…." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, trying to order his thoughts as he squirmed, "about five months now. And Yori is not happy about being reassigned to the intelligence tatami and all the attention carrying the spawn of the Chosen One entails."

Kim could only nod with that last statement. Ninja in general, and Yori in particular, shunned attention. "And I bet she's feeling extremely insecure about you finding her attractive, and about you being anywhere near your slutty gaijin vampire ex-girlfriend."

Ron winced at the description. It was an open secret what Yori thought of Kim these days, after Ron had gone to Japan, and promptly refused her advances, explaining he was tired of dating and sex. On his shoulder, Rufus pulled a face and hung his head, sad at the ways he was put upon apparently.

After a moment, he reassembled his thoughts, "So, um, KP, I have a favor to ask you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa… I am so not filling in for Yori while she's knocked up!" Kim held up her hands, waving them frantically, "I do not need to get dirty looks from all of Yamanouchi for being anywhere near the Chosen One. While his girlfriend spits nails and looks on!"

"Fiancé." Ron sheepishly supplied.

"What?!"

"Welllllllll…"

"Mhhm mhhm!" Rufus chittered happily, and began humming the wedding march while pretending to adjust a bow tie. "Married married!"

"You're engaged?!" Kim felt a dizzy swirl of emotions roll through her at the revelation, and grabbed a handy lab table to lean against as she steadied herself. "This is so the drama…"

"Yeah, so I was wondering, KP, if you would, um, give me away?" Ron, apparently ignorant of the effect his news had had, held out his hands hopefully.

Her red head snapping up, Kim blinked, "Um, what about your parents, and isn't that a bride-sort-of-thing anyway?"

"Yeah… mom is not exactly happy about me marrying a Shinobi Shiksa, and dad is standing by his woman. I mean, they'll be there, but they want no part of the ceremony." Ron's head, and even his cowlick, drooped a little bit. "And I guess it's kinda Yamanouchi tradition for the groom to be given away. I guess when the Portuguese came through way back then, they kinda got some stuff about western weddings confused."

Kim, her head still spinning, merely nodded a bit at the confused statement. Shaking her head out a bit, she finally looked up. "So, you're really getting married huh?"

"Awwwe, KP!" Ron raced forward and hugged her again, "We'll always be tighter than tight, but… I'm gonna be a daddy! I gotta do right by them. And I do, kinda, sort, um, love Yori."

The redhead winced in his grasp at that declaration, but didn't let go of the hug, afraid she would fall over in shock and hurt if she did.

"Okay Ron…" She hemmed a little, chewing her lower lip as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't promise anything, but I'll think about it, okay?"

Leaning back, the blond scanned his best friend's eyes, and then grinned, hugging her tight again. He felt a hand smacking him in the shoulder after a moment, "Aiiiir!"

Giggling, the two broke their embrace, and Ron looked around, not sure what to do now.

Kim picked up on the posture, and chuckled, motioning to the pile of insensate henches, "So, wanna give me a hand here? For old time's sake?"

"Do I?!" Ron cheered suddenly, pumping his fist in the air, "Booyah!"

Once Shego was out and away from the prison, ensconced in the safety of an old bolt-hole for a few hours, she realized she had screwed the pooch with her little outburst. As she replayed the escape in her mind, she realized that at least twice she could have killed those prison betty's, which was what she had gotten all over Possible for being afraid of just a couple weeks earlier.

She wasn't concerned so much with their lives, of course; they knew the job was dangerous when they took it. But she usually was much more cognizant of not inflicting unneeded damage on her foes. She realized the one guard would forever walk with a limp now because of the way she had flung her against that table. Another, whom had tried to stop her in the hallway, she had almost snapped her neck with an elbow to the face.

With a deep relegated sigh, she shook her head at herself and flipped channels on the TV, "Yeah, need to watch better in the future, last thing I need is to be branded as willing to kill. Likely to get shot that way."

A few hours of mindless boob tubing later; and she decided it was time to start figuring a plan. As she did so, she realized her personal criteria seriously limited her options.

Drakken could both pay her the money she wanted, and would stay out of her way when it came to her planned "extra-curricular activity," but if she went back to him, Kimmie would be on to her in an instant. Besides, she didn't want to waste time breaking someone out and waiting for them to come up to speed again.

Gemini was out, had an operation up and running, and could also pay. But he ran a tight ship, so she was not likely to get time to have her fun. She also did not look good in purple, and Gemini was as likely to drop her into a flaming pit for keeping her hair too long as he was to pay her a bonus for a job well done.

Muttering, Shego pulled out a legal pad and started making a list of everyone she could think of. Quickly the list showed her just how limited her options were.

If she worked for herself, it would be months, maybe two years, before she had the time and capital to do the things she wanted to do. Lucre couldn't pay, Bortle didn't need her services, she'd strangle Amy as soon as work for her, Killigan didn't like her on general principal, Global Justice had gotten out of the black ops business, Junior's wife wanted her shot, his old man was a misogynist who had tried to have her killed twice, Big Daddy Brotherson didn't steal things but information, Chamille couldn't pay and was an ignorant bitch, the fashionista's already had thieves on the payroll, Blamhammer had gone up the river after trying to fund his latest movie with her efforts last year, Cousin Eddy was a pinhead…

With a weary groan, Shego threw the pad on the coffee table. Maybe in the morning things would look more… palatable. That, or maybe Craig's Hitlist would have some offers she could look into.

_**-Lineage-**_

"Dude, where's Shego anyway?" Ron asked as he and Kim finished up dealing with Dementor's thugs.

"In jail, duh…" She ran a hand through her sweaty hair.

"No, I mean…." As the blonde daddy-to-be tried to figure out how to phrase his question, Rufus again mounted his shoulder, and made kissy faces.

"Hey! It's not like that Rufus! Ron!" the redheads huffed as she got where they were going with their question.

"No? So you just… hung out with her in Silvervein for three months, and invited her to nana's funeral?"

"Creepy ninja…" Kim muttered under her breath, tugging the hand the rest of the way through her hair.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Ron held up his hands in placation, "I can't help it if Silny make good ninja and vice versa!"

"And if they like to gossip about your ex-girlfriend?" she growled at Ron a moment before catching her temper. After letting go a few offended breaths, she sighed. "Shego is in jail. She used up her good will pixie points when she tried to use what I taught her to commit more crimes."

"lovers quarrel uhoh…"

"Rufus," the redhead growled a warning.

The molerat quickly ducked into hiding in Ron's pocket.

"Awe, go easy on him KP. He's just saying what we're thinking." the heroine's BFF again held up his hands, "I mean, it's no secret that you two…"

"That we what?" Kim glared daggers.

"That you like kicking Shego's butt even more than I do?" Ron quickly hedged, wisely deciding not to push the attraction button again.

"Speaking of Shego," A voice came from the Kimmunicator which had had an open channel for the last fifteen minutes since Wade had announced Ron's presence, "She's not in jail any more, she broke out last night and disappeared."

"Oy Vei…" Kim groaned, clawing a hand through her hair. Then she held it out to Ron, "So, old times' sake?"

The blond wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the middle of that for the first time in two years, but given the choice between cranky redhead and cranky fiancé, he'd take the one which wouldn't force him to sleep on the ninja couch.

* * *

_AN: most of this chapter has been written for a while, but I felt it wasn't long enough and didn't have a good breaking off point. Hope those few of you still following it enjoy the update._


End file.
